jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Grumpy Young Men
"Grumpy Young Men" is the second segment of the 3rd episode in Season 2 of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot One day at the video game store, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen find an awesome video game. However, it is rated M for ages 18+ only, due to the violence involving kicking old ladies. They believe that if they act mature enough, they can purchase the game. They fail, and are asked to leave after the manager explains that the video game is for adults only. Jimmy gets the idea that if he can make a machine to advance aging, they can purchase the game. Jimmy goes to the lab and created a machine that they use to age themselves. Jimmy tests it using an acorn and it successfully grows the acorn into an oak tree. At first, they're still the same age and quite confused why it didn’t work. Jimmy decides to call it a day and will try to figure out the problem tomorrow. When Jimmy woke up the next morning he saw he had become an old man much to his horror then his doorbell rings, he answers the door and sees Carl and Sheen had become old men too. Jimmy yells that “something went horribly wrong“ so they go back to the lab to find out what happened. As it turns out, Jimmy did not use the proper amount of titanium for the time brake (placing a crushed soda can into the accelerator), and needs to find some titanium before 6:03 PM that day, or else they will keep aging until they turn to dust. While the crew discuss their plans at the Candy Bar, they stumble upon a titanium shop across the street. Jimmy before crossing the street Cindy and Libby see him (not recognizing him) and force him to let them help him. After he gets to the store he is heckled by his own father, who mistakes him for an old man. Sheen forces Carl into a dance contest with fellow old women. While Jimmy tries his best to explain the situation to whoever possible, time is ticking away. Sheen and Carl do more meddling, but come home on a wheelbarrow holding a titanium trophy. This turns out to be Jimmy's big break. With just seconds remaining, Jimmy places the titanium trophy into the accelerator and the three boys make it through and not a minute too soon. They learn that being a kid is fun, and they should experience life naturally and not rush to do it. After they leave Jimmy's lab, Carl is seen eating some of Jimmy's truth serum mistaking it for prune whip then begins revealing some of his secrets to Jimmy and Sheen, much to Sheen's annoyance. Quotes :Jimmy: (screams in the mirror after seeing he's old) :Goddard: (screams like a teenage girl after seeing Jimmy old) :Store Clerk: Doom Bringer II is for mature players only due to Violence, Exaggerated Mayhem, and Old Lady Kicking. :Sheen: That's not fair! We're highly mature. (pounds fist) I demand my constipational rights. :Sam: 'HEY!!! Oldilocks?!?!? What's the big idea, you and your bingo buddy taking all the rice pudding from the buffet?!?!? :'Old Sheen: 'It says Seniors. Its's desert free. :'Sam: 'Your supposed to buy an entree FIRST!!! :'Old Carl: 'We did. I had a hamburger in here yesturday. (Both him and Old Sheen laughing) :'Old Carl: Jimmy, is that you way over there? :Old Jimmy: Guys! Something went horribly wrong! :Old Sheen: Oh, geez do you think? And another thing: these kids today wear their pants too low! They're down under their stomachs, for cryin' out loud! :Old Jimmy: Maybe I shouldn’t have made the all important time brake out of a soda can. :Old Jimmy: I can't even remember what I'm supposed to be doing now, but I think it's real important. Hugh: Well, you know, maybe if we guess, it'll jog your memory. Let's see. Did it involve swinging heavy things? Old Jimmy: No, I don't think so. Hugh: Well, that eliminates lumberjack and executioner. Judy: I wish Jimmy would come in from the lab, his dinner's getting cold. Oh, Hugh, remind me to take the pie out at 6:03. Old Jimmy: 6:03! Oh, no, that's it. I'm going to turn to dust in five minutes! Hugh: Oh, now don't say that. These days doctors can keep a person alive way past their usefulness. : :Hugh: I can't wait until I'm so old that I babble like that! Babble! Babble! Babble! It's going to be great! (Judy gives Hugh an awkward smile) :Old Sheen: Hey! I know what you're doing! You're trying to take me to the nursing home! (pounds on the car's window) Let me out! Let me out! :Old Carl: Sheen, be careful! This car's going an excess of 7 miles an hour. :(Old Sheen pants, checks his pulse, and faints) :Old Sheen: You know, when I was a kid, the sky was bluer! And a quarter would buy you groceries for a week! :Old Jimmy: Gas planet. Does anyone remember what we drove down here to get? :Old Carl: 'Well, I like a canary to talk while I watch TV and eat soup. :'Old Carl: Sheen, quit snapping your fingers! I can't hear the music. :Old Sheen: That's not my fingers! It's my spine! :Sam: Hey, Oldilocks, what's the big idea, you and your bingo buddy takin' all the rice pudding from the buffet?! :Old Sheen: It says "Seniors Eat Dessert Free!" :Sam: you‘re supposed to buy an entree first! :Old Carl: We did. I had a hamburger here yesterday! :(Sheen and Carl laughing) : :Carl: You got that right brother. :Jimmy: Carl, what are you eating? :Carl: Just some prune whip from you lab. :Jimmy: Carl, there wasn't any prune whip. That's my experimental truth telling serum! :Carl: Oh, Jimmy that's ridic......I stole Jimmy's toast the other day. Sometimes I dream about girls. :Jimmy: Maybe we better go... :Carl: I don't think Ultra Lord exists. :Sheen: LALALALALA! I DON´T WANNA HEAR IT! :Carl: My mom is really 42. I just ripped a.... :Sheen: MAKE HIM STOP! : Trivia/Goofs *This is the second time Carl turns old, first was Granny Baby. *This episode is similar to the 1988 film, Big where a kid wishes to be big and becomes an adult for the majority. *This episode's title is an allusion to the 1993 film, Grumpy Old Men. *Hugh's Father is mentioned in this episode. *We can see Sam giving himself a facepalm in the background when the seniors were chanting for a dance-off (apparently annoyed at the seniors) yet in the very next scene he is seen smiling and tapping his foot to the music. While tapping his foot, Sam is incorrectly placed in front of the counter instead of standing behind it. *Before they are being turned back to their original ages, Sheen screams "I'm coming, prune whip!", which is from a famous quote that is said by many characters before they die known as "I'm coming home, ma!" *When Carl says "I don't think Ultra Lord exists", the captions say "Ultralord doesn't exists." *The plot from this episode is similar to the 1996 Dexter's Laboratory episode "Old Man Dexter" and the 1997 episode "Don't Be a Baby". *A similar plot from this episode would later be used in the 2016 Powerpuff Girls episode "The Wrinklegruff Gals". *"Doom Bringer" is a possible reference to the Doom video game series, which is a textbook example of a rated M game. **The horned mascot of the game greatly resembles a cyberdemon from the aforementioned series. *Sheen acts like a stereotypical old man with Alzheimer's in this episode, griping about young people and being delusional about the old days. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2